she loves me she loves me not?
by MacTireDiabhail8408
Summary: The gang were all friends in grade school but now in high school fred&daphne are in the popular click while shaggy&velma are in the outcast.shaggy has always had a huge crush on fred and Velma realizes she has a thing for Daphne.Rated M for later chapters


Chapter 1

Star struck

It was the end of an average school day at Coolsvill high school. A rather short girl about 16 years old waited out side of class room 113 for her friend.

"like thanks for waiting Velms" the tall lanky 17 year old said.

"no problem shaggy, we still on for pizza tonight at your place?" she asked with a smile.

"like of course" he smiled back as they headed for the exit for they're usual walk home.

The two were your typical outcast. Velma Dinkley was short but very smart she usually wore an orange long sleeved turtle neck, a black vest, pleated brown skirt, orange knee high socks and a pair of black and orange converses. Norvill Rogers, or shaggy as he was known, on the other hand was a bit of a pot head who loved food especially pizza, he was also openly gay. He had light brown shaggy hair and a small goatee. He usually wore a green short sleeved shirt, brown cargo pants and a rainbow sweatband

The two walked down the street talking about there day

"so hows your parents taking the gay thing" Velma asked

"like better then I thought they would actually" shaggy had only recently come out to his parents "moms taking it better then dad is though" he sighed

"I'm sure he'll come around shaggy" she reassured him

"like I hope so, I think moms just up set because she wanted me and you to get hitched" he laughed

"jinkys really?" she laugh along with him, velma was the first person shaggy told about being gay, it never bothered her but for some reason, maybe because the two were so close, there parents assumed the two would be a couple. They both found it quite ridicules.

"hey look" shaggy said looking across the street, Velma looked over to see the most popular couple at Coolsvill high, the tall, hansom Fredrick Jones, shaggy's long time crush.

"like he's totally hot" shaggy said star struck. Fred was the schools wrestling star, he was 18 years old, 5'-7", and wore baggy blue jeans and a white and blue jacket toped off with a blond crew cut.

"y-yeah totally" Velma said but she wasn't looking at Fred. In fact she was looking beside Fred at the beautiful red head Daphne Blake, the star cheerleader. Daphne was about 5'-5", slender waste, long flowing red hair which was pulled back by a lime green hair band, she wore a dark and light purple short dress, and light purple heels. She was in Velma's opinion the most beautiful girl at school. Velma caught herself staring and stopped before shaggy noticed.

"hard to beleave we were all friends in grade school" Velma said

"yeah I know, like high school changes people I guess" he sighed

"like your lucky Velms"

"how so?"

"your straight, if you like someone can just go tell them, me on the other hand if I did that id probably get beat up" he said discouraged

"well luckily I don't like anyone, like id ever have the courage for that anyway" she responded

"that's true, you'd tell me if you did though right?"

"of course" she lied with a fake smile.

Velma and Shaggy walked in to his house.

"Norvill? Is that you dear?" a woman's voice asked from the kitchen. "yeah mom, I'm home! Velma's here too" he yelled back. "RELMA!" called a familiar dog's voice. She looked up in time to be pounced on by the one and only Scooby-Doo who licked her face uncontrollably.

"haha hi Scooby" she laughed.

Shaggy pulled the overexcited grate Dane off of Velma "Zoiks like calm down Scoob" he laughed.

"rorry Raggy"

"haha your as hyper as ever Scooby" Velma giggled petting Scooby's head.

"Norville you really should control your dog, he's liable to hurt someone" Shaggy's mom said walking out of the kitchen, she was a small framed woman with long brown hair, very mild mannered, usually wearing an apron sense she was your typical stay at home mom and spent a lot of time cooking and cleaning.

"it's ok Mrs. Rogers I don't mind Scooby" Velma smiled.

"like yeah mom he just gets a little overexcited" shaggy reassured her kissing her cheek.

"I just want you to be cautious dear" she smiled "oh your pizza's almost done".

Velma was on her way home from shaggy's, pizza night was uneventful but she had fun, they mainly talked about Fred. She arrived at her house but stopped at the front of the driveway when she thought about what she told shaggy.

"why can't I tell him that I have a thing for Daphne?" she said out loud to herself and leaned up ageist the fence

"He of all people would understand".

She sighed and walked inside the house and up to her room, she tossed her school bag on her bed and walked to her bathroom to get ready for bed. "it's not like she'd ever be with a girl let alone a dork like me" she sighed walking back in her room now in her jammies. "it's just a small crush" she sat on her bed "nothing can come of it so stop dwelling on it" she told herself as she lay under her blankets. For a girl with a high IQ she sure did talk to herself a lot. She laid there for a while still thinking about Daphne till she finally drifted off to sleep.


End file.
